Solnohk
Solnohk is a village guard currently employed by the Jungle Tribe. Biography Early Life On Spherus Magna, Solnohk lived with other members of the Jungle Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Jungle. When the Core War erupted, Solnohk was recruited as a soldier into the army of the Element Lord of Jungle. He fought on his behalf for control over the recently discovered Energized Protodermis. At some point during the war, Solnohk battled a Skrall warrior who would later be named Jornek. Eventually, the Shattering occurred, which resulted in Spherus Magna being split up into three pieces. Solnohk soon found himself stranded on the largest fragment known as Bara Magna and remained with the Jungle Tribe. He eventually became good friends with the Fire Tribe Glatorian known as Flardrek. Career as a Village Guard After the new Glatorian social system was established, Solnohk decided not to become the prime or secondary Glatorian fighter of Tesara, but to become the village's main guard. However, he still represents the Jungle Tribe in the arena when needed. Alongside Lekrex and Vastus, Solnohk played a major role in training and teaching the Glatorian trainee Vernax in basic combat. At some point, Solnohk purchased a Thornax Launcher from the Agori trader Ranzesk. However, the launcher sold to him was in bad condition, and as a result, Solnohk broke his arm using it. Later, Solnohk was assigned to accompany Vastus up to Iconox, though the pair decided to stay at Tesara in order to view the arena match between Vernax and a Skrall warrior named Jornek. After warning Vernax about the threat Jornek posed, Solnohk, Lekrex, Vastus, and Grepex retired to the arena stands to watch the match. After several hours of fighting, Vernax managed to shockingly defeat Jornek and officially win the match. However, Jornek, unwilling to be defeated, rose and attempted to kill Vernax with a blast from his Thornax Launcher, despite attempts to calm him down. However, during the duel Jornek's Thornax Launcher had been damaged, and when he attempted to use it, it backfired and exploded, killing Jornek in the process. Despite having a messenger sent to Roxtus, the Rock Tribe never arrived at Tesara to claim Jornek's body, resulting in the Jungle Tribe burying his corpse just beyond the Hot Springs. Several weeks later, Ranzesk returned to Tesara, this time with his friend Drex and a mysterious being concealed in a cloak. After a brief discussion about what Ranzesk's launchers had done to him, Solnohk gave them admittance into Tesara. As the unnamed warrior passed Solnohk, he noticed that the being possessed a tail. However, he disregarded it, believing he had been overworking recently, which was making him see things. Along with the other Glatorian, Solnohk traveled to Atero in order to participate in the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was invaded by an army of Skrall. Solnohk and the other Glatorian attempted to repel the Skrall forces. Despite their best efforts to force the Skrall back, Solnohk and the others were eventually overpowered, and forced to flee the city. Solnohk then returned to Tesara with several Agori and Glatorian in order to inform the village of the occurrence. .]] More recently, Solnohk was contracted by the Jungle Tribe to represent them in an arena match against the Fire Tribe. As it turned out, his old friend Flardrek had been selected to fight Solnohk. When Flardrek arrived in Tesara for his match, Solnohk almost succeeded in defeating him, though Flardrek just managed to beat Solnohk and win the battle on his village's behalf. With the battle decided, Solnohk resumed his usual duties as a village guard. Abilities and Traits A honorable and seasoned warrior, Solnohk is both a fierce opponent and skilled fighter. He possesses considerable strength, and the Jungle Tribe have put his abilities to use by making him their primary village guard. He is known to keep his battle skills sharp by practicing regularly. Tools Solnohk wields a Battle Axe and a Thornax Launcher. He also possessed a sword at some point, though later lost it in a bet with Vastus over the outcome of the arena match between Vernax and Jornek. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Jungle Category:Jungle Tribe Category:Bara Magna